


Cold Days and Colder Nights

by Nutbrain



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling in the cold, M/M, They’re super cute, inspired by an excellent artist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutbrain/pseuds/Nutbrain
Summary: Glaz is assigned to a mission protecting a damp freezing building. Luckily Kapkan is there to be his space heater.
Relationships: Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Timur "Glaz" Glazkov
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	Cold Days and Colder Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this lovely piece of artwork, https://twitter.com/cerosin_bis/status/1349841337869361156?s=21 . Please go check out all of the amazing art, especially KapGlaz!

The building had long ago been shelled out, anything of value stripped from its rooms, leaving nothing but a skeleton in its place; a mere ghost of its original glory. Glaz scanned the walls, noting the faded filigree on the peeling wallpaper and the black mold that had crept onto the damp concrete beneath. He crinkled his nose at it, trying to imagine what this building had once looked like in its heyday. He pictured the opulent parties that likely took place in these halls, social gatherings of all of Eastern Europe’s most influential elites. His fingers itched to sketch and recreate his visions of what had once been. Alas, he was on duty keeping lookout of the dilapidated courtyard several stories below him; the missing window the perfect location for him to line up a shot if need be.

Footsteps padded up behind him, drawing his attention. Vigil shuffled around the corner, body language sharp and short, belying the foul mood that his mask concealed. His body armor was losing rivulets of water as he moved and any cloth parts of his uniform were visibly damp. The other man slapped a camera against the wall next to Glaz, turned it on, and stood in the doorway a moment longer, flipping through his phone screen to assess its placement. Glaz waited patiently for the Korean to either address him or skulk off once again, small smile curling unseen below his mask. Vigil grunted once before motioning with his head to the hallway.

“We’re grouping up in the parlor.” Glaz nodded and stood to trail Vigil, slinging his rifle across his back as they walked. His breath poofed through his face covering subtly as they walked and Glaz surveyed his surrounding since again. Rain dripped to the floor through cracks in the ceiling, hitting the sniper intermittently and soaking through his clothes; he missed his relatively dry section of the building and wondered how cold it would get when night finally fell.

In the parlor crouched Kapkan, poking at a small fire he’s cobbled together to boil water he’d collected in an old MRE pouch. The little dented pot he brought with him everywhere bubbled slightly as it sat in the middle of the flames. In the corner Frost and Thermite huddled on their haunches, looking over Glaz’s sketched layout of the building and pointing to tactical areas and likely points of entry. Kapkan had been apprehensive about combining attackers and defenders for this mission, but Harry and, more importantly, Zero had insisted it was the best route.

“I’m still not entirely sure why the White Masks would want this rotten place. Or more importantly, why we wouldn’t just let ’em have it. Prolly collapse on em before it does them any good.” Thermite griped, not for the first time, as he stood, finally noticing that Glaz and Vigil had returned. Kapkan had said the same thing to Glaz when they first left, but had changed stances by the third time the American had brought it up. “Any sign of movement?”

“None from what I could tell.” Vigil muttered, eyes only briefly straying from Kapkan’s fire. Glaz could tell from the tight twitch of his shoulders if something didn’t happen, the Texan was going to be the last straw. 

“Have you worked out watch shifts?” Glaz asked, changing the subject. Kapkan’s breath let out quickly, the closest thing Glaz would likely get to a laugh while in the field.

“Da, Texan takes best shift. Russians get crap. As usual.” Kapkan punctuated his statement with a particularly sharp jab at the fire. Thermite pretended not to hear him.

“We’ll watch the cams we set up in shifts. Glaz first, then Kapkan, Vigil, Frost, and me.” Thermite said reasonably. Glaz actually preferred either the first or last shift as his night was less broken; Kapkan had found a point of contention and intended to press. Tactical pettiness.

“If it helps, I was the one who drew the straws.” Frost supplied.

“‘Course you did. Canadians always picking where Russians go.” Kapkan needled. Glaz sighed, having hoped the man would let the training grounds go for this mission. His squad mates were, understandably, still incredibly salty that they never seemed to be selected for team captain ship, and even more so about field leadership. While their methods could be...extreme at times, Glaz thought they had done a reasonable job at scaling back from their run and gun methods. Even if Chanka did occasionally light the room on (simulated) fire just for fun after his turret broke.

Thermite’s easy going grin faded slightly, yielding to the bristle he developed in Frost’s defense. She placed a soft hand on his elbow.

“If you like, you’re welcome to redraw the sleeping positions if it means that much to you.” Frost intervened, ever the peacekeeper.

“No, we strong. Will fill where needier people can not.” And with that Kapkan finished the conversation by standing and stomping out his small fire. He poured his boiled water into his canteen as he made his way over to his gear. Glaz scrunched his nose at the thought of all that warm water, knowing Kapkan would be mooching off of his until the water cooled. 

The team tensely settled in, eating their MREs around the remnants of Kapkan’s fire wordlessly. Eventually they broke to their sleeping areas and Glaz pulled up the cams. It was a boring job, flicking between cameras, and certainly did not make the time go by faster. Glaz’s attention to detail meant he would notice if anything changed from pass to pass despite the boredom, but he would much rather be huddled against Kapkan for warmth. His eyes started to ache looking at the screen for so long; he attempted to dim it further but grumpily discovered it was as low as possible. Despite the mind numbing task, the cold air made it easy to stay awake, breath puffing in front of his face and fingers losing feeling as the temperature dropped. 

Every so often, Glaz could feel Kapkan’s eyes lock on him in the darkness, as if reassuring himself he was still there. The thought of Kapkan being concerned warmed Glaz enough to get him through his shift.

Eventually Kapkan rose and took the screen from his frozen fingers, shooing Glaz off to where their gear was piled, with the softer bags forming a makeshift sleeping bundle. Glaz did his best to settle in on the damp ground. The hood of his jacket formed a somewhat passable pillow and his fingers stuffed in his armpits helped the worst of the chill. Despite his practice sleeping in all manner of places, Glaz was restless. Having Kapkan in the field with him for the first time in a long time made his heart flip nervously. The viscous cold also wasn’t helping. Fading in and out of sleep, Glaz had no idea how much time had passed when Kapkan finally stepped over to him, Vigil taking his turn. 

The other man settled in to his right and Glaz sleepily curled towards him, his cold nose searching for the warmth that was Kapkan, mask catching on the fabric below him and pulling down slightly. However, Kapkan curled in towards him, reaching his arm down and around Glaz’s face to pull him closer still, arm falling protectively across his chest. Glaz blearily reached his hand up to hold him but struggled in the darkness. Kapkan’s fingers sought out his and captured them softly, nuzzling ever closer. Glaz sighed happily, finally warm with Kapkan as his space heater.

By morning they were still in the same spot when Thermite rose from his watch, Kapkan clinging to Glaz’s finger as it slipped away from his hand. He smiled softly at the two and considered taking a picture, but decided against it. Let them have these soft moments, he thought.


End file.
